From Cats To Cat-Boys
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Marinette was pretty sure she had some cat attraction powers or something.


**Miraculous Ladybug**

**From Cats to Cat-Boys**

* * *

At first, it was just one cat.

Just one, single cat.

She was doing homework on her balcony, a sandwich on her table. She decided to take a break from mind numbing Math equations and eat her food.

When Marinette looked up, a cat paused just as he was about to knock over her sandwich.

"Hey!"

Just as she scrambled to her feet, the cat had already knocked the plate on the ground. With a sigh, she started to clean up the mess.

"Here," She set the lunch meat in front of the cat, who was still on the table. "At least one of us can enjoy it."

With a pleased meow, the cat began to scarf down the food. The bluenette took the moment to take a look at the cat.

He was a handsome gray tabby. There was no collar, so he could be a stray.

Not that she could have a pet, living in a bakery and all.

But she does sometimes feed the local strays.

Setting the plate with the ruined sandwich back on the table, she watched the cat finish the lunch meat. He looked up at her expectantly.

"I don't have anymore," Marinette shook her head and held out her hands, letting him sniff them.

Once the tabby figured out she didn't have food, he rushed towards the pate. Trying to eat everything else. Marinette quickly snatched the plate out of reach.

"Oh, no, no, no," She lightly scolded him.

"Reow!"

"You already stole my sandwich, you little thief!"

That's how Thief got him name.

* * *

Next time Thief came by he brought a friend.

A lady friend.

A _pregnant _lady friend.

"You little tramp!" Marinette scratched Thief's head while him and his lady friend ate some cat treats she bought.

The female cat's belly was very swollen, the bluenette had no idea how she got on the balcony and she wasn't going to let the future Mama leave like this.

So Marinette disappeared into her room and returned with a cardboard box and fuzzy blankets tucked inside. She carefully placed Mama cat into the box, who was surprisingly docile.

"You can stay here until your kittens are old enough to leave."

Mama Cat purred, kneading the blankets before laying on them. She looked content.

Thief set his front paws on the side of the box and peeked over the side, blinking at his mate.

"She'll be fine," Marinette gently scratched the tabby's had. "I'll take her to the vet tomorrow for a check up."

The bluenette frowned. She had to make sure she had enough money to afford the check up and sneak Mama Cat past her parents. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about school.

"What I do for you mangy cats," She sighed and reached into the box, petting Mama Cat. Taking a moment to look at her.

She was a beautiful calico cat. Her bottom half was white with her back, head, and tail being black and orange.

As long as Mama Cat behaved, things would go smoothly.

* * *

So Mama Cat liked the box as long as there was no top on it.

Marinette found this out when she tried to close the box and the feline _yowled_.

This was only a slight inconvenience, shouldn't be a huge problem.

Thankfully, sneaking the cat past her parents was easy, since they were working the morning rush in the bakery.

"I'm so proud of you, Marinette," Tikki grinned from inside the box, where she was keeping Mama Cat company as they walked through the park. On their way to the nearest veterinarian office.

"Well I couldn't just let her have her kittens on the streets," The bluenette grinned down into the box.

"You have such a big heart."

"Thanks, Tikki."

"Marinette!"

The bluenette jumped with a loud squeak, turning towards the voice while hiding the box behind her.

She sighed when she realized it was just Adrien.

Wait-Adrien?!

He was waving as he walked towards her, a beautiful grin on his face. He was wearing other clothing besides what he normally wore, which meant he must have been at a photoshoot. Her heart started to beat faster and face became flushed. It was almost like some kind of romantic movie as her crush walked over in what seemed like slow motion.

"H-H-Hi!" Marinette greeted with an overly large grin that radiated nervous energy.

"Hey," The blond smiled as he finally made it towards his classmate. His eyes drifted to the box still hidden behind her back and cat-like curiosity appeared in his eyes. "What's in the box?"

"U-um," She brought the box out from behind her, revealing a glaring Mama Cat and, thankfully, no Tikki in sight. "I'm taking vet to her for a check up."

Adrien cooed, which made Marinette combust on the inside. It was so cute.

"Does she have a name?" The blond slowly reached a hand into the box, grinning when the cat sniffed him.

"No, um, she's a stray that came on my balcony last night," Marinette paused. "But I call her Mama Cat in my head."

"Hi, Mama Cat," Adrien greeted while scratching the calico's head. "She's beautiful."

The bluenette blushed. As much as she would love to just stand there and talk to Adrien (SHE WAS ACTUALLY TALKING TO HIM) forever, she had an appointment…

_Curse the vet for not being walk-in._

"I-I have to go…" She drifted off when he looked at her with those hopeful green eyes.

"Can I go with you? We're on break so I'm just hanging out."

"Sure," Marinette gave a natural grin, cheering internally.

The check-up was surprisingly calm and quick.

"Your cat is healthy and should deliver her litter sometime next week. I highly suggest bringing her back to be fixed a while after her litter is delivered," The vet, Dr Lantana, told them while gently setting Mama Cat back in the box.

Marinette gave a serious nod. "How much will it cost?"

"Around two-hundred euros."

The bluenette winced at the price. She already spent the rest of the money she had left over from working in the bakery and commissions on this check-up.

She'll find a way to get the money.

After some strict instructions, website suggestions, and paying the two left the vet.

"Promise to send pictures of Mama Cat and her kittens?" Adrien gave her a teasing grin that made her heart flutter.

"Yeah-yeah, promise I," Marinette glanced down at Mama Cat to try and hide her blush.

"Adrien!"

The two looked up to see the photographer waving at the model.

"Oh," The blond seemed disappointed before giving her a charming smile. "See you at school on Monday!"

The bluenette stuttered out a goodbye as he left. She sighed and looked down at her new charge. "At least you can talk to your crush without getting tongue-tied."

"Reow."

* * *

That night Adrien got a text with a picture of Mama Cat getting groomed by a gray tabby.

_Princess: Mama Cat and her tramp husband._

A snort escaped before be could stop it.

* * *

"It's been a _day_!"

Marinette glared at a smug Thief as an orange tom weaved around her ankles. With a sigh, she dropped her glare and filled the bowl she kept on her balcony with cat food.

Tikki giggled from a plate of cookies on the table. "He likes you."

"He likes to annoy me," The bluenette grumbled as she kneeled down to pet the new cat.

"Perhaps."

Marinette's annoyed look melted as the purring tom climbed in her lap to nuzzle her face. "Well, aren't you a sweetheart."

The purring continued as he gently headbutted her chin. No way this cuddle bug is a stray, or at least started out as a house cat.

"I'll call you...Cuddle Bug."

Mama Cat trotted out of her box and over towards the food bowl, rubbing against Thief on her way.

* * *

On Monday, Marinette found a note on her desk half way during class. With a confused expression, she unfolded it.

**How is Mama Cat doing?**

A blush covered her cheeks and she glanced up, catching green eyes also glancing back at her. Blue eyes flicked around to see if anyone is looking before writing a response.

_Good. Thief visits her every night._

His response was quick.

**Is Thief her "tramp husband?"**

Marinette rolled her eyes at the amusement the blond had at her relationship with her second worst nemesis.

After Hawk Moth, of course.

_Yes, he is the bane of my existence._

The bluenette felt pride when she saw Adrien's shoulders shake in silent laughter.

**Why is he named Thief?**

_When we first met he stole my sandwich._

There was a snort before he covered it with a cough.

The rest of the school day was great. She was on cloud nine.

When Marinette got home she realized Mama Cat was in labor.

* * *

That night Marinette curled up on her lounge chair, tears silently fell down her cheeks while she gently held a small bundle of cloth to her chest. Tikki quietly ran her little hands through her Chosen's bangs.

When Tikki stopped petting her hair the bluenette opened her eyes to see a certain cat hero land on her balcony. He gave a large grin before seeing her distress state, his face melted into concern.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

Marinette slowly uncurled herself, wiping her tears away.

"My cat gave birth today and one of the kittens didn't survive."

Chat Noir let out a breath, sympathy and despair filled his heart. He took a step closer. "May I?"

The bluenette nodded, still holding the bundle to her chest. Close to her heart.

The cat-themed hero sat on the edge of the lounge chair and pulled the girl into a hug. She hid her face in Chat's shoulder and started a fresh wave of tears and sobs. He laid his head on top of hers.

Before he realized it, there was a deep rumble in his chest.

After a while the crying subsided. Marinette sighed and turned her head so one bluebell eye peeked out.

"Thanks, Chat," Her voice cracked a bit. "I appreciate you taking the time to comfort me."

"Of course, Princess," He grinned brightly. "I'll make sure no evil butterflies come for you, I am your knight in shining leather after all."

Marinette cracked a watery smile. She pulled away and he immediately missed her warmth.

"Want to see the other kits?"

Chat perked up. "Yes! I would love to see the babies!"

The bluenette giggled as she gently set the bundle in a shoebox, hesitantly before retracting her hands.

She led him to a secluded corner where a familiar box set. Peering inside, his heart melted.

Three little kittens were pressed against Mama Cat's belly. The biggest one was completely black, next was pure white except for a black spot on her forehead, and the runt was a gray tabby.

Chat cooed as Marinette gave a proud Mama Cat some well deserved pets.

"They're so cute!"

The bluenette giggled at the hero's reaction. "I know."

All Chat wanted to do was reach out and feel their little heartbeats, but restrained himself. He read on one of the vet recommended websites to not touch the kittens until they open their eyes. Which will take seven to ten days.

"Are you going to name them?" He decided to ask.

"Once they open their eyes."

Chat's green eyes turned to his friend. "Can you name the black one Plagg?"

A gentle smile appeared on Marinette's face. For a moment it looked like she knew why he choose that name. "Sure, Chat."

"Thank you."

* * *

Marinette groaned as three bright eyed kittens climbed all over her while she sat on her lounge chair. Glaring at the three cats watching in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

A black paw reached out and batted at her pigtails. With a scoff she snatch the kitten up and held him up to her face.

"Plagg, you know better."

Innocent green eyes blinked at her before he reached out a paw and booped her nose.

Marinette snorted and set Plagg in her lap.

There was a familiar thump. "Hi, Princess!"

"Hey, Chat," The bluenette gently plucked Tikki, the white kitten, off her sleeve and set the kit next to Plagg on her lap.

"It looks like you make a _paw-some _jungle gym, _Purrincess_."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "How did my seven strays become six cats and one cat-boy."

"Excuse you!"


End file.
